


【Theseus/Newt】Isn't It Romantic?

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A little bit dirty talk, Kink, M/M, PWP, SLUT Newt, Sibling Incest, sick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 纽特来找他，说他想要个孩子





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #Theseus/Newt  
> 有涉及 #Grindelwald/Newt  
> PWP本质

Isn’t It Romantic？

 

00.

“你不打算吻我吗？”  


纽特的手按在忒修斯的肩膀上，白色的指节微微发红，在性爱的时候他喜欢忒修斯的手扣进指缝中，迎合着对方的力量，仿佛下一秒就可以把他纤细的手掌捏碎。  
“什么？”  
他躺在哥哥的身上，半张脸埋在忒修斯的肩膀里。静谧的夜晚里，他所有能听见的只有哥哥平稳的呼吸声，唯一能呼吸到的只有属于哥哥的气味。

“亲吻代表爱和关心，受孕的机会能大点。”  
或许他就只是在渴望一个吻，谁又能说得清。忒修斯的唇停留在他的嘴角上，鼻尖划过他苍白的脸庞，仅仅是柔软的触感就让他心跳加速，做爱时的闪光感又回到了身上。

“这样就足够了？”  
忒修斯搂着他的腰，手指摩挲于侧身凸起的伤疤上。

空气中还弥漫着情欲释放后的咸湿味，闷热的空气让忒修斯不舒服地轻哼着，但最终也没有推开他。

“这样挺好的。”  
纽特的眼睛半阖着，湖蓝色的眼睛里光线逐渐转淡，清冷的月光下如同瓷娃娃的玻璃眼珠，分外脆弱。  
睡吧。忒修斯在他耳边低语着，温热的鼻息洒在耳垂上，像是在述说那些只有深夜才能分享的秘密。

“剩下的事明天再说。”

 

 

01.

纽特来找他，说他想要个孩子。

男孩看起来没什么精神，也可能只是对忒修斯的凝视感到不自在。棕色的脑袋怂拉着,端正地坐在沙发上，蓝色的眼睛偶尔抬起看他的哥哥一眼。

而忒修斯则在思考他的弟弟有没有成年。他和家里断开关系的时候甚至还没从霍格沃茨毕业，那决定匆忙而坚决，年幼的纽特并没在他的考虑范围之内。他的离开甚至上了报纸——“巫师至上”的斯卡曼德家族失去了他们完美强大的继承人，一张本可以通往政界和上流社会的黄金门票。

“我想过了，你是最好的选择。我们都拥有优秀的血统，你是傲罗里最强大的。我们的孩子会拥有最完美的基因。”  
纽特朝他眨眨眼，露出一个试图平息空气中低沉而尴尬的气氛的微笑。

他的弟弟听起来和他们的父母如出一辙。看上去爸妈确实把纽特教育的很好，那小脑瓜里装满了对纯血论的崇拜以及扭曲的繁殖欲，并对此毫不怀疑。爸妈也曾为他做过类似的筛选，从血统到外表，然后告诉他们的儿子应该在适当的时候向名单上这几个巫师表露好感。  
他深吸一口气，让自己脱离随之而来的其他回忆。

“我以为爸妈会替你做好决定。一个名单，列好了所有供你选择的人。” 

“你离开我们了。” 纽特的目光瞥向一边，语气心不在焉。“所以他们根本没考虑过你。但谁都知道我们的结合是最好的。”

忒修斯对此表示怀疑，他还记得收到的无数封吼叫信，他们视他为家族的叛徒：单方面拒绝任何联系，自顾自上了战场，拿到的勋章上刻意遮掉了姓氏。

 

“我可以做任何事。”  
男孩自顾自地说道。他看起来像只容易受惊的小猫，总会下意识咬着唇瓣，蓝色的眼睛荡漾着渴望的波澜，脆弱的特质令人着迷，你可以把所有的幻想投放到他的身上，只要他愿意，他总会满足你。  
忒修斯没有阻止纽特爬到他的腿上，男孩的屁股隔着布料不经意地磨蹭着忒修斯柔软的大腿根部，很清楚怎么快速撩起人的情欲，男孩没有再缩短两人身体的距离，冰凉的手指从忒修斯的衣领里钻了进去，指肚有意无意地按压着他的后背。  
“所有你想要的。”

那是邀请函，也包含了卑微的乞求，轻柔的声音在每一个单词后的停顿让人迷醉，两种含义都被把握的恰到好处。在他和家族断绝关系后，很明显他的父母找到了另一种进入上流社会的入场券，他们把纽特打磨成了一个可以满足所有人的婊子，白皙的身体只会为你绷紧颤栗，抖动的喉结唯有在你的触碰下才会放声歌唱。你可以尽情享用他，只要记得在结束后付出约定好的价格。  
有一瞬间忒修斯又闪回到了过去，他的父母想要个强大的继承人，那些无止尽的训练和折磨，手已经红肿到动弹不得却还是要捡起地上的魔杖再重复一遍。他们把同样的教育模式也用在了纽特上，而效果颇为惊人。

他叹息着，纵容了纽特的行为。他有过一些浪漫关系，在他还没有被提拔为傲罗办公室主任之前，但显然没有谁能像纽特那样让他情欲高涨。那感觉说不出的好，男孩的手指贴在他的两腿之间，灵活地勾勒着性器的形状，粗重的呼吸代表着他也同样兴奋，但他必须要等到来自哥哥的许可。

“这就是你想要的？被操？”  
他避开了纽特渴求的嘴唇，手指钳住了纽特的下巴。男孩看起来完全陷入了热烈的情欲中，湖蓝色的眼睛里就可以读出那些大胆露骨的想法。

“可我对你没兴趣，亲爱的。”  
他笑着推开纽特，注视着对方狼狈地摔在地上，手指划过男孩的皮肤没有丝毫眷恋。狠狠伤害对方的念头闪过他的脑畔：掐住对方的脖子，然后再施几个恶咒，把过去受到的伤害逐一返还回去。  
忒修斯意识到他的手在颤动，指尖感受着纽特脖子上静脉的跳动，苍白的皮肤因为他的施力染上了粉色。大脑里簇拥着各种疯狂的想法压抑的他无法呼吸。那并不是纽特的错。其中一个声音告诉他。忒修斯明白道理，可男孩的仅仅是出现就带回了童年所有的糟糕回忆。他无法控制自己的软弱，以及内心沸腾的怒火。

哦，求你，是的，求你。  
他低头看见的是纽特眼中那片愉悦的火光，失去血色的唇瓣不断重复着色情的请求。男孩的手掌覆盖在他的手背，却更像是在鼓励他再用力些。  
纽特以为这只是个游戏，如果忒修斯能从伤害他中得到更大的快感，他很愿意承受那些疼痛。  
因为纽特想要个孩子，他们的孩子。

他放松了虎口的力道，俯下身让自己笼罩在纽特身上。男孩正茫然地仰视着他，期待着他的下一步。  
他讨厌和斯卡曼德家有关的一切，但却不打算拒绝纽特的请求。忒修斯说不清那算是同情还是报复。  
“哦，爸妈真是把你搞得一团糟。”

他再次固定住纽特的下巴，给了男孩第一个吻。

 

 

02.

纽特会固定地出现在他的公寓，声称培养感情可以增加受孕的几率。  
忒修斯不知道在他之前有多少男人陪他玩过这种游戏，但纽特显然乐在其中。男孩就像位热恋中的新婚妻子，在他的丈夫工作结束归来时贴在他的身上，贪婪地呼吸着忒修斯的气味，将吻落在他的脸颊上。他们会一起享用晚餐，讨论些细枝末节的话题，但更多的时间还是性爱。

纽特可以成为任何你想要的淫秽幻想。只要把手指放在唇边他就会自觉地含进去，灵巧湿滑的舌头卷着你的指节向更深处吞下，脸颊两边向内凹进，看向你的眼神迷离又无辜，你知道男孩正在渴望吞下更大的东西。  
而下面的那张小嘴永远都足够湿滑，男孩总是完全准备好自己。忒修斯会确认纽特能听到那些水声，直到肉体的撞击声盖过一切。

对方会把盛着淡金色药水的滴瓶放在台灯旁边，哪怕在床上被操弄的说不出话也会时不时瞥向那瓶喝下一口就能为他带来怀孕机会的神秘液体。  
床架剧烈的晃动让玻璃瓶总会在床头柜边缘岌岌可危。忒修斯承认那有点恶趣味，但他喜欢看纽特为此惊恐地在床上扭着身体试图稳住瓶子，而忒修斯会在那之前把他拉回到身前更卖力地操他。

 

在性爱之外的时间，纽特又会变回那个内向、害怕与人接触的男孩。他在魔法部有份处理文书的工作，忒修斯是几周后才发现的，男孩没有任何朋友，从不出席任何聚会。

“你应该去认识点朋友。只是用来聊天的那种。”  
忒修斯醒来的时候纽特一般已经不在床上。男孩大部分空闲的时间都呆在他的手提箱里，照顾他的神奇动物。  
他走入箱子里时纽约正抱着三只蛇鸟幼崽，用奶嘴瓶给它们喂草药合成的母乳，一只护树罗锅躺在他的卷发里，两只猫一样的幼崽正挠着他的拖鞋。男孩套着一件宽大的睡衣却没有系上腰带，赤裸的身体就暴露在所有神奇动物眼前。

“我很忙。” 纽特听起来没什么底气。“我需要照顾它们每一个：喂食，安抚它们心情，还要确保有些孩子不会吃掉其他孩子。”  
忒修斯没有回话，背后突然涌出的暖风让他本能地回头，一头黑色的巨龙正蹲在他身后，看起来有三米高，脸上银黑色的鳞片散发出冰冷的光芒，鼻翼扇动着发出咕咕的声音，细针状的眼睛正盯着他看。

“哦，那个是——” 纽特把蛇鸟幼崽放回巢里，慌张地跑到忒修斯前面安抚那头乌克兰铁肚皮。  
“我记得那个项目取消后管理员把它们又送回了黑海。在战争结束前。”  
“它...还很小。需要有人照顾。这个物种成年后不是很喜欢照顾年幼的同类。” 他的手抚摸着巨龙的下巴，额头轻轻碰在龙的双眼之间，声音轻得仿佛是在自言自语。“而且这个种类中有不少雄性怀孕的例子。”  
忒修斯耸耸肩，对此毫不意外。

“报告上说除了你以外它们想吃掉所有人。”  
纽特转过头，蓝眼睛里闪过诧异。

“是的，我以为它刚刚就要——可能是因为气味。我身上有你的气味，这让它有点困惑。”  
他局促地动了下跨步，忒修斯注意到男孩两腿之间正不断漏出的浑浊液体，显然纽约早上忘了清理自己。

他想让对方到浴室清理下，但目光先一步捕捉到桌子上的玻璃瓶——那是巫师检验怀孕的液体——如果怀孕液体会变成白色。那渺小的几率在纽特身上尚未发生。

“我觉得很快就可以怀上了。” 纽特在意识到忒修斯目光的落点后温柔地说道，手掌抚在他的小腹上。“一个拥有纯血的孩子。”

无论是谁给他的那个药水。忒修斯心想，从一开始就没想让纽特实现他的愿望，那更像是噩梦的开始。  
他的弟弟所受到的折磨远比他最初以为的多。那些扭曲蜿蜒的伤疤被埋在了皮肤之下，遍布于整个身体，魔法强行让它们更快速的愈合，但只要触碰依然能感受到延迟的疼痛，洗澡时灼烧般的刺痛感则会碾压着每一根神经，像是细针正重新割开那些已经看不见的伤口。

他们的爸妈对他做过同样的事，为了避免来自霍格沃茨的问责。  
但纽特依然选择留在那里，而他救不了他的弟弟，对方已经深陷于其中了。

 

 

03.

与众不同。

突然有一天纽特发现他的爸妈开始把这个词挂在嘴边。那段日子他开始意识到他的哥哥不会在暑期回到家里，而父母也结束了他无休止的体罚。一开始爸妈还试图隐瞒，不在家中提起忒修斯的名字，曾经闪亮的房间门反锁紧闭，直到他们发现纽特似乎并不在意忒修斯的失踪后，也就默认斯卡曼德家只有独生子了。

纽特想不出自己的与众不同之处。忒修斯在他这个年龄都可以拿到一半O.W.L.s测试的优秀了，而他才刚刚拿到魔杖。  
他更喜欢那些会动的魔法生物，研究它们，与它们做朋友比和父母还有时不时来到家里的陌生男人交谈更放松。但他必须要装作很乖才能保留那些生物。那些淑女礼仪，还有如何和成年男性交流的技巧，尤其是床上的，附带的伤口带着疼痛和无法描述的愉悦。  
等他完成第五年的学业时，他的父母已经彻底放弃他成为傲罗的可能性了。他在研究动物上的天赋对他们而言更像是耻辱。他们开始更频繁地带他去那些盛大的舞会，会见那些西装革履的男人们。‘哦，这就是纽特吗，他真可爱。我很愿意和他单独相处一会儿。’ 于他而言那才是期终考试，怎样取悦男人们的方法都刻在了他的大脑里，只要结束后对方能和父母达成共识，他就可以免于惩罚。

六年级圣诞节的时候，纽特失去了童贞。他在家庭聚会上喝了一些酒，比他能承受的量要多了几杯。  
大人们在晚餐后全部去了书房。他索性躲在他的手提箱里，晕晕乎乎地坐在圆椅上等着困意淹没他。那天手提箱里的孩子们都睡得很沉，连Pickett都决定提前休息。

男人从背后靠近他，手臂从背后搂住了他的腰，热气喷在他的脖颈上。  
他没想过挣扎——他还记得他学过的礼节，所以他让自己的后背完全贴在对方怀里，白嫩的手摸着对方的手背。男人的手掌比他的大一圈，正隔着裤子揉捏着他两腿之间的器官。

“哦，先生。”

他舒服地叹息着，索性把重心移到对方身上，仰起头对着男人露出一个人傻笑，享受着过于体贴的服务。空气中弥漫着闷热到窒息淫靡气息，他很快就勃起了，男人显然比之前遇到的政客更懂得关照另一方的感受。那些在床上取悦男人的技巧被他忘得一干二净，他本能地追求着更多的快感，双手急不可待地脱下了吊带和衬衣，便于男人在他身下留下那些深色的印记。  
他应该问下男人的身份。纽特心想，但很快他就意识到他的父母不会邀请泥巴种或者无权无势的普通巫师。

他被扔在木桌上，下巴沉重的撞击让他差点晕过去，嘴里的血腥味让他大声咳嗽起来，他想他大概咬到了舌头。  
他没法收住呻吟，或者涌出的眼泪，梅林在上，那实在是太舒服了，男人的手从后面撸动着他的阴茎，另一只手抚摸着他的后背，手指沿着脊柱沟一路滑动至尾椎让他背后一阵发麻，时不时发出赞美，就好像在欣赏刚到手的漂亮宠物。

 

第二根手指进入他的体内时，他下意识仰起身体。男人立刻抓住了他的卷发，硬扯着将他按回到了木桌上。  
“抱歉，亲爱的，要按我的规矩来。”  
他用粗重的鼻音回应着，头皮的疼痛让他更加兴奋，湿滑的穴肉绞着男人的手指。他想要更粗大的东西进来满足欲望，羞耻心和自尊为此在他胸口碰撞着，但那阻止不了他不断晃动的屁股，和身体的颤抖。

请不要停。他听到自己的声音带着哽咽和渴望，而在男人真正进入他体内的一瞬间得到了高潮。

他记不住后面的事情了，百分之八十他被操晕了，或者酒精终于完成了它的使命。他肯定是在哭哭啼啼中射了出来，像个愚蠢深情的小雏鸟。

第二天早上没人提起手提箱里发生的事，他的父母为他打包行李——那倒是头一次，在九又四分之三站台和他告别。

纽特没能呆到学期结束。上学对他确实没什么乐趣，但没能读完霍格沃茨还是出乎他的意料。  
那不是我做的。他试图向父母和教授们解释。那个可怜虫的死与他无关，他确实在场，但他怎么会做出这么残忍的事？那个可怜的孩子失去了心脏、右手和一半的脑袋，融化的红色皮肤像是从沸腾的开水中取出来，几乎要从肉体上脱落。甚至连黑巫师都不会这样折磨一个泥巴种。  
但纽特没有什么决定权，他的父母和校长达成了一致：他保留魔杖，但必须离开霍格沃茨。一个月后他就回到了家，在场的不仅仅有爸妈，还有那个在手提箱里操了他的男人。

现在他看清男人的相貌了，金发在灯光下散发出尖锐的光泽，男人散发出的气质极具魅力却又足够危险，让他两腿发软。  
纽特好奇地看着那对异色的瞳孔——它们同样也在观察他——在他的记忆里只有一个男人符合这个特征，那个他的父母一直试图表示忠诚的男人。

“下午好，纽特。”  
格林德沃靠近他，友善的微笑让人放松警惕。对方的手指拨开纽特额头前的头发，抚摸着他脸上的雀斑。

“你之前来的时候忘了这个。”  
纽特从口袋里拿出项链。第二天早上他醒来的时候男人早就不见了，身体已经被清理干净，银色的项链被发现在他西装的口袋里。  
“哦，你可以把这当作一个简单的小礼物。”  
男人从他手里拿走了三角形的项链，熟练地为他戴上。  
一个礼物？纽特眨眨眼，那从未出现在他的生命里。忒修斯曾经尝试过，但他的父母为此给了他更多惩罚。自那之后他再也没收到过礼物或者奖励。他不安地看向他的爸妈——他们正在对他点头微笑。

“那我想现在我们可以谈论正事了。”  
他的声音带着某种无法违背的权威。纽特的眼睛紧紧盯着他，那份礼物给了他一种奇怪的力量，热流在身体里乱撞，他几乎要露出一个笑容，只对眼前这个男人。  
他握住了他的手，异色瞳孔折射出五彩的光芒。

“你知道你身体里有只默默然吗？”

 

 

04.

“你不打算结婚吗？”

纽特在落地镜前扭动着身体，天蓝色长裙的叠层丝质裙底在膝盖下面晃动着。

“暂时没有这个打算。” 忒修斯边说边换了个姿势坐在床头，百无聊赖地观看着纽特心血来潮的变装秀。  
黑色太过压抑，红色又过于张扬，白色的那件还不如不穿。纽特一件件从手提箱里取出，把所有被忒修斯否定的裙子扔在地毯上。

“一个不婚的斯卡曼德。爸妈知道会气疯的。”

“我求之不得。”

连衣裙露出了肩膀和大部分后背乳白色的肌肤，肚子和小腹在薄纱下若隐若现，丝质的柔软布料贴在纽特的身上，深色的收腰让他显得比平时更小巧，像是个准备搬进大城堡里生活的小公主，很快城堡里就会充满他欢快灵活的身影以及清脆的笑声，他的身体在光线下散发着朦胧的白光，下一秒就能被识破天使的身份。但看着男孩套上裙子的忒修斯知道纽特裙子底下什么都没穿，洁白的肉体上都是性爱的痕迹，下面的穴口沾满了粘稠的润滑液，有些说不定已经沾在了裙子上。

“不过我不觉得其他人的血统或者力量配得上你。” 纽特轻快地爬上床，让自己压在忒修斯身上，迫不及待地吻着他的哥哥。

忒修斯的手伸进裙底，肆无忌惮地捏着光滑柔软的臀肉，手指按压着穴口周围湿腻的褶皱。男孩满足的呻吟声很快从嘴中漏出，腰肢前后摇摆着，渴求着忒修斯的手指挤进他的穴口。

“或许我该找个麻瓜结婚，他们中的不少人挺聪明的。其实混血的孩子也不错。”  
他眨眨眼，满意地看到纽特不可置信地抬起身体，眼里布满了沮丧和不满，蓝眼睛微微瞪大，好看的眉头紧皱着，仿佛忒修斯刚刚羞辱了他。

“你知道坏心情对备孕一点好处都没有。” 

“抱歉。” 忒修斯笑着亲吻着纽特的肩膀。在男孩穴口的手指稍稍加了些力气，探进了温暖的甬道内。那让对话迅速结束了，男孩在他怀里大声呻吟着，屁股迎合着手指的抽插，紧紧夹着他的两根手指，已经勃起的阴茎在两人身体之间摩擦着。  
他早就熟悉纽特前列腺的位置，柔软的一处只是轻轻按摩男孩就立刻瘫软了下来，卷毛脑袋歪在他的胸口上。湖蓝色的眼睛里像是春天刚刚化开的湖水，荡漾的涟漪积累在眼眶中，委屈无助地望着忒修斯。  
求你。男孩无声做着嘴型。

那一切并没有持续很久。他的手指毫无预警地摁在那个让纽特疯狂的点上，粗暴地在内壁上旋转着手指。男孩的呻吟立刻消失了，呜咽卡在张开的嘴里，仿佛失去了呼吸的能力，穴口疯狂地收缩，颤抖的身体紧紧贴在忒修斯的胸口。  
前液射得一塌糊涂。一部分弄到了纽特的裙子上，但更多的抹在了忒修斯的灰色马甲上。

纽特小声喘息着，雀斑藏在了脸颊的红晕之下，湿润的眼睛在几秒种后恢复了神色。氤氲的蓝色冲着忒修斯迷茫地眨了眨似乎没搞清楚刚刚发生了什么，他逐渐向下望去，直到看见了灰色马甲上的前液。

 

忒修斯发誓他从未看见过纽特如此惊慌失措，男孩猛地从床上弹起来，但软绵绵的身体让他很快又颤抖地坐在了床上，双手自我保护式的抱住自己。瞪大的眼睛像是被逼到绝境的草食动物，此刻只剩下最原始的恐惧。

“对不起，先生，我很抱歉。” 颤音让他难以把一句话完整说完。“我不是故意弄脏您的衣服，请不要告诉我的父母。”  
忒修斯很快就意识到那到底是什么，爸妈给他们的教育深入骨髓，对的得到奖赏，错的得到鞭子。那并不是一杯热牛奶，或者一次热水澡可以治愈的。

纽特。纽特。他轻声呼唤着他的弟弟，手掌抚上他冰冷的脸庞。  
“我保证不会再犯错了。”男孩低下头盯着地板，因为紧张呼吸速度越来越快。“我可以补偿您，什么都可以，您不会失望的。”

他看起来几乎要晕倒了，意识完全陷入了过去的噩梦里不能自拔。  
他抱了抱他的弟弟，让自己的体温和声音传到对方那里。

“嘿，是我。不是爸妈给你的名单上的名字。你是自己想来到这里的，不是吗。”  
忒修斯抵着男孩的额头，尽量让自己的声音温柔冷静。十几年过去了，他从没想到他还有机会安抚自己情绪失控的弟弟。  
“没人会惩罚你，纽特。这里只有你和我。”

他叹息着，侧过头亲吻着纽特发抖的嘴唇。那确实有效，男孩看起来像刚从地狱游了一圈，但苍白的脸颊又恢复了血色，呼吸逐渐平息了下来。他舔舐着嘴唇，似乎还在回味着几秒前的那个吻，思考着那背后的含义。  
他们沉默了一段时间，更像是一种休息。纽特依然靠在他的肩膀上，深吸口气在他的怀里蹭了蹭。

“你还有心情继续——”

“不，虽然我觉得现在几率会大点。但今天还是算了。” 他摇摇头。“不过，或许——” 他没有把话说完，冲着忒修斯张了张嘴。  
那不难理解。“你确定？”

纽特耸耸肩，解开了忒修斯西装裤的拉链，将他的性器释放在空气中。棕色脑袋在他的两腿之间低下，纽特的手扶着他的阴茎，熟练的伸出舌头舔弄着前端，在上面沾满亮晶晶的水光之后毫不犹豫地含在了口腔中。  
湿润的口腔内壁立刻包裹住他的性器，向更深处吸着，男孩的舌头在口腔里卖力地包裹着柱身。忒修斯满足地叹息着，两腿之间传来的快感让他说不出话。房间里只有吮吸的水声以及他絮乱的呼吸声。他猜到纽特会很擅长这个，但没想到会亲自体验到男孩的口活。  
他把手插进纽特的卷发里，只是看着自己的弟弟正含着属于他的东西就足够让他射出来。他不想伤害纽特，可男孩的舌苔在顶端摩擦时，他控制不住顶弄跨部来操进口腔的更深处。那双蓝眼睛很快又浮起泪水，但没有阻止忒修斯的行为。  
这是他想要的。忒修斯心想，那些泪水之下是燃烧的渴望，乞求他再粗暴点，捅进他的喉咙深处，将精液灌进来。

梅林在上。他在心里感叹着，在纽特的眼睛看向他的一瞬间射了出来。  
没咽下去的精液从男孩嘴角流了下来，纽特抬起身子，手指抹着嘴角的残余。他似乎原本打算把剩下的也咽下去，但忒修斯先一步咬住了他的唇，舌头用蛮力挤进了弟弟的口腔。  
纽特在喉咙里满足地哼哼着，良好的礼仪让男孩很快开始迎合他，手臂搂着他的肩膀，兴奋地回应着哥哥的热情。他们倒在床上，身上沾着自己和对方的精液，但谁也没在乎。他的手指穿过纽特的指间，握住对方柔软的手掌，鼻尖蹭着对方的鼻窝，感受着两人身体之间的亲密。

 

这是他第一次主动吻纽特，忒修斯心想。冲动压制了一切，他的脑子里只有那一个想法。

同情也好，报复也好，纽特确实成功了。他现在每时每刻都在想着他的弟弟。

 

05

三具尸体。  
它们在纽特来之间就被整齐地并排摆在洁白的石头砌成的步行道上，被亚麻布包裹着的头部朝着街道旁的其中一栋房子。这里是布鲁塞尔东部的一个住宅区，天色尚早，他们的邻居还没有拉开窗帘迎接新一天的到来。

默默然拥有极佳的分解能力，几秒钟就可以解决眼前的问题。  
纽特抬头看了眼尸体朝向的房子，觉得除非格林德沃命令他，他实在没必要帮对方收拾残局。

红色的房门里面是一股浓郁的血腥味，格林德沃正挥舞着魔杖对着血肉模糊的地板使用清理咒。他悄无声息地走进去，盯着男人的背影。

“老实说我没想到你会回来。”  
低沉熟悉的声线让他全身如履薄冰，威胁的警钟在他脑子里峰峰作响。皮肤之下的撕心疼痛从记忆深处再度回到神经和肌肉上。他知道自己现在能站在这里和格林德沃对话只是因为今天对方没有折磨他的心情而已。  
“我以为你恨不得永远见不到我。”  
男人收起魔杖，影子在外面晨曦的光线下蔓延至他的脚边，面带微笑的男人看起来亲切又理性，仿佛刚刚在客厅里他迎接了几位许久未见的老朋友，前提是要无视天花板上被遗漏的血迹。

“从名义上来说，我是你的妻子，我总是要见你的。” 那是事实，爸妈提出的婚姻，格林德沃从来没否认。“所以下次要是你想让谁消失，可以让我来。你知道的，省去清理的麻烦。” 他带着埋怨的口吻说道。那是他最喜欢的天鹅绒地毯，闻起来有股薄荷的清新，柔软到可以躺在上面睡觉，而现在每次看到它，他就只能想到肉块布满在精致的米色绒毛上的画面。

“我想处理溜进来的鼹鼠还是我的方式更有震慑力。”  
他靠近对方，接受了一个诡异的拥抱。格林德沃的笑容总是具有迷惑性，让你相信自己能为他或者世界带来的价值。他为此吃了不少苦头，但也承受了下来。但对格林德沃而言，这个结果让他失望而乏味。  
他不是预言里那个默默然。他们二人都意识到了这一点。

“所以，介意让我知道你失踪这段时间的行程吗？” 金发男人坐在长沙发上，深色靴子的鞋跟有节奏地敲击着地毯，咚咚的闷响让气氛更加不自在。不过纽特对这种质问的场合早就习以为常。他开始回忆离开这里前准备好的借口。“我去了南美，那里有一种雄性负责怀孕的物种，研究进展不错我就多呆了一个月。” 那并非完全是谎言，他确实在回到英国前去了秘鲁，采集了那个物种的血液，在发现生理结构和人类完全不同后就放弃了。

“我能再要些之前的金色药水吗？在秘鲁做实验都用完了。” 他尽量让自己显无辜，蓝眼睛直视着对方，极力平息着呼吸的频率以及心跳声。这没什么可疑的，格林德沃知道他一直在尝试提高怀孕的几率，一切都说得通。

“当然可以，亲爱的。” 对方似乎并未在意那些细枝末节，异色瞳孔显然在被其他事情困扰。或许是因为门外那三具尸体，这意味着还有更多来自欧洲各地的傲罗混了进来。好吧，纽特心想，现在他可以原谅地毯的事了。  
滴瓶从格林德沃的袖子里滑出，流动的金色映射在他的眼眸中，那足够他再用几个月。

谢谢。纽特小声嘀咕着，从男人那里接过滴瓶。他不想留在这里太久，一会儿显然会有更多上钩的傲罗会进入这栋房子，发现这是个陷进，污染了他的地毯和沙发后尸体被扔在门外。  
“任何事。”  
格林德沃的手指温柔滴拂过他的脸颊，轻盈地划过他的下颚线，最后停留在他胸前圣器符号的项链上。他只有在见格林德沃时才会戴上它。

“任何事，亲爱的。”

 

 

纽特从浑浑噩噩的梦中醒来，胃部扭曲翻腾着，身体的每一个关节每一片皮肤都经历着撕裂和燃烧的疼痛，他张开嘴，好几秒之后空气才顺着喉咙进入了收缩的肺部。

格林德沃有阵子没折磨他了。自从对方发现他可以控制住默默然之后，那些折磨就变得毫无目的，鞭子和闪电带来的痛苦无法让纽特崩溃，身体内的黑暗魔法力量依然受宿主的掌控，格林德沃无法操控他去杀死邓布利多。  
但他偶尔还是会为他的丈夫做点事，尽一点妻子的责任。

从床上下来并不容易，他的腿还在发抖，尖锐的刺痛在大脑里蔓延着。他拼凑着昨天的记忆，环顾着房间开始搜寻他的手提箱。  
格林德沃昨天并没有让他直接离开。混入的傲罗显然发现了什么秘密，并且成功偷了出去，异色瞳孔里的暴戾在他处理完所有进入房间的傲罗后，全部投射在了他身上。  
而纽特做了他该做的，就像以往的任何时刻一样。忍耐丈夫的愤怒也包含在爸妈教给他的知识里。

他掀开衣服查看昨天留下的伤口，诧异于看见蜿蜒的粉色正在缓慢愈合的疤痕被留在了肋部，伤口旁边布满了扎眼的黑色焦痕。这么多年来的头一回，纽特努努嘴，格林德沃不打算让他在事后多受点苦。

他在厨房的餐桌上找到了他的手提箱，格林德沃已经离开了。整个客厅崭新的闪闪发光，纽特又重新闻到了天鹅绒地毯的薄荷味。  
金色药水的滴瓶被摆在手提箱旁边，那让纽特几乎迫不及待想回到忒修斯家里。他的哥哥正在对他产生感情，无论那是对他的轻蔑还是出于报复爸妈的愤怒，那都对怀孕有帮助。  
他爱忒修斯，尽管对方听起来会觉得扭曲。可纯血之间的他们不该互相爱着吗？爸妈不满忒修斯的离开，但他们从没让纽特认为他的哥哥是他的敌人。

默默然让他的身体愈合得很快。他给自己弄了点吃的，然后把皮克特从箱子里取了出来，小家伙立刻爬进了他的头发里，拽着几缕头发表示抗议。  
“抱歉，但我发誓你不会想看到那场面的。” 他把皮克特放进马甲的口袋里，一边安慰着他的朋友一边在沙发上解决着三明治。

茶几上摆着好几份摊开的今天的报纸，大多数是法语和德语。前几天数名傲罗失踪的新闻被刊登在了政治板块，纽特能认出几张眼熟的面孔，昨天没有一个傲罗活着从那扇红色的门出去。  
他把报纸翻回头版，加粗的德语字体配上感叹号让人意识到新闻的重要性。纽特承认他的德语忘得差不多了，但那也足够从报纸上辨识出他的姓氏和格林德沃的名字。  
他把报纸扔在地上，从剩下几份报纸中找到了英文的版本，头版同样也是大写加粗的字体。

 

「英国第一个接受格林德沃的家族」

 

那不算新闻了，全欧洲都知道斯卡曼德有多崇拜巫师至上那套理论。配图是格林德沃正走进斯卡曼德家在法国的宅子，很明显那是昨天折磨完纽特后的行程。  
他的注意又回到标题上，加粗字下面还有一行小字，没有标题招摇，但也无法轻易无视。

 

「斯卡曼德夫妇确认他们的小儿子和格林德沃在数年前就确立了婚姻关系」

 

 

06.

“他不知道。”

“或者只是他不在乎。”

纽特赶回伦敦的时候已经是第二天晚上了，报纸头条依然是格林德沃和他们的父母的正式会面，现在他也被标记为全欧洲魔法部的敌人了。

忒修斯在家里，看起来有些恼怒，在餐桌旁边来回踱步，直到纽特进来才换上了平时的表情。

“我被停职了，我猜大多数人还记得我的姓氏。” 他坐回沙发上，看着纽特不自地的站在门口。“整个魔法部现在都在调查你。格林德沃的妻子。”  
他撇撇嘴，失落的苦涩在胸口发酵，他从没想过忒修斯会说出这个称呼。  
“你知道那是爸妈的决定。这是他们的儿子能为他们换来权势的最佳机会。” 他补充道。“我也可以少上几张巫师的床。”  
他不能告诉忒修斯他是默然者，至少不是现在。他的哥哥可以接受一个婊子弟弟，但一个格林德沃身边的默默然杀人犯？忒修斯会把他送进阿兹卡班的。

“他只是想折磨我到崩溃而已，除此之外毫无兴趣。”  
他的手摸上他的肋骨，希望看起来楚楚可怜能有点作用。  
“我们依然可以拥有一个孩子。”

忒修斯眨眨眼，就好像他刚刚发表了什么极端荒谬的言论。纽特的心脏开始狂跳，恐慌的信号立刻在全身响起，那比被格林德沃审问更让他不安。忒修斯没有回复，蓝眼睛看着他陷入了思考。  
他不喜欢这样。他的爸妈总是在摧毁他在乎的事物，先是他的人生，现在又要用一个新闻毁掉他拥有一个孩子的可能性。

身体几乎是本能的行动，取悦男人的知识是此刻唯一存在于脑海中的指令。他跪在忒修斯的两腿之间，扯下了自己衣领中间的领结和马甲衫的扣子，然后是忒修斯的西装裤的扣子。

“纽特。”他看到他的哥哥皱着眉头，相似的蓝眼睛里有一些他分辨不出的情绪。从来没有人会阻止他接下来的行为。他总是把一切都做得很好，他理应得到一个孩子作为奖励。  
“求你了，哥哥。” 他小心握着忒修斯的手，亲吻着男人的指节，仰视着对方。

“任何事。” 他的脸贴在忒修斯的手掌上，声音轻柔又忧伤。

“任何事。”

然后他听到了忒修斯的叹息，神情和他们第一次见面时一样，带着无奈和轻蔑。但纽特不在乎重来一遍。  
他坐在忒修斯的大腿上，引导着对方的手掐在他的脖子上。忒修斯并不喜欢制造伤痕，但现在，纽特希望他的哥哥可以折磨他，就像格林德沃对他那样。他的痛苦总能给其他人带来快乐。  
温热的手指在脖子上传来一丝压力，忒修斯并没有真正用力，男孩没有感到窒息，那更像是在试探他的边界。

“你知道我不在乎你以及斯卡曼德有关的任何事。” 忒修斯的吻落在他的下巴上，戏谑的声线刺激着他的全身。“但操格林德沃的妻子——” 现在他感觉到对方虎口的力量了，他轻声呻吟着，但还不至于痛苦。“所以你一直在背着他偷情。”

天翻地覆。纽特在反应过来之前重重地摔在了地上，后背尚未愈合的伤口发出撕裂的疼痛，但他的关注点全在坐在他身上的忒修斯。

“是的，我一直在背着他找你。我只想怀上你的孩子。”  
他得到了一个粗暴的吻，忒修斯咬破了他的舌头，牙齿胡乱地撞在他的嘴唇上，上面深色的印记随时都会淌出血来，那没什么浪漫可言，口腔里的血腥味让他头晕眼花。但纽特一点也不想停下。  
他急切地解开剩下的扣子，生怕下一秒他的哥哥就改变主意。他已经不知道该怎么取悦忒修斯了，他的哥哥和那些政客不一样，爸妈教的方法对对方没有用。

格林德沃留下的伤口暴露在忒修斯面前，从另一侧的肋骨一路断断续续蜿蜒到腰侧的胯骨，有一些地方已经开始结痂。  
“对不起。我应该——” 他慌乱地搜寻着魔杖，想像平时一样快速愈合它们。但忒修斯握住了他的手腕，把他按回在地毯上。  
“这是他留给你的标记。” 他的手指触碰着伤口边缘的焦痕，那让纽特立刻倒吸冷气。“消掉它格林德沃会起疑心的。”他看了眼纽特，“很疼？”  
“还好。比之前好很多。” 他摇摇头。再一次握住了哥哥的手，乞求般地让对方的手来到他的两腿之间。或许对忒修斯来讲他已经没有什么吸引力了，纽特绝望地想。

 

“你打算怎么安置这个孩子？”  
忒修斯的手摸着他的大腿，慢条斯理的为纽特脱下裤子和鞋子。“你不能把我们的孩子交给爸妈，或者格林德沃。”

“我不知道。我可以把它寄养在哪里，然后定期去看它。” 他在忒修斯碰到阴茎的一瞬间抬起腰，呻吟梗在喉咙里，迎合着男人的抚弄。  
忒修斯没有回话。纽特刚刚说的显然不是个好主意，他们两人都知道。

他的哥哥看起来并没有把全部的注意力集中在他身上。蓝眼睛盯着他，却仿佛从中看透了其他什么，对方有那么几秒决定告诉他，但又选择了沉默。

“答应我。别被格林德沃发现。”  
现在那片浅蓝的湖面只倒映着他一个人了。纽特有点受宠若惊，不知所措地点点头，甚至忘了确认忒修斯话里的主语。  
但一切在忒修斯含住他的性器时都变得无关紧要了。快感从会阴冲到大脑，所有的血液都向下体涌去。他从未被这样服侍过，温暖的口腔让阴茎立刻在哥哥的嘴里硬了起来，敏感的顶端被舌苔舔弄着，舌尖故意抵在小孔上直接刺激着他最敏感的神经。  
眼泪和口水在下颚混合在了一起，忒修斯正在用嘴操着他的阴茎，他的呻吟听起来像是婴儿的哽咽，脑子里什么都不剩。  
纽特低下头，看着忒修斯依然在给他做口活，眼睛始终聚焦于他完全勃起的性器上，吮吸的水声响彻在他的耳畔，那过于淫荡了。  
他的屁股不自觉地夹紧，射精的欲望在小腹里翻滚着。他仰起头，几乎在高潮边缘时，对方吐出了他的阴茎，  
“别忘了你的目的，夫人。”  
他的哥哥冲他笑得一脸无辜，快速舔掉了嘴角沾到的精液，为他抹去了耳垂上的泪水。  
“哦，看看你哭的，夫人。你的眼泪只该为你的丈夫而流。”

他做不出任何回复。纽特迷茫地仰视着男人，任凭泪水模糊他的视线。勃起的阴茎靠在小腹上此刻硬得发疼，他委屈的张开嘴，声音像是奶猫的叫唤。  
脑壳里如同一团融化的黄油，晕晕沉沉，全身燥热，他以往要连续喝好几杯酒才能达到这种状态，一切在他眼里都是被延迟和静音后的慢镜头。他想他的身体大概被翻了过来，温暖的手掌摩擦在他的后背。空气里的血腥味让他范围，显然背上的伤口在和地板的摩擦中裂开了。

是的，操我，请不要停。他跪在地上向后抬起屁股，心里不断重复着所有能想到的下流话，然后意识到他全部说了出来。忒修斯的手掰开他的臀瓣，中间的穴口永远都湿润地为任何人收缩。透明的润滑液粘在边缘的褶皱上，顺着裂缝滴在了地板上。

当他的哥哥把阴茎挤进他的屁股里时，慢镜头的所有魔力都瞬间消失了。硬挺的前端毫无预警地碾压着他的前列腺，舒服的感觉让他的上半身瘫倒在地毯上。他被填满了，纽特知道他又开始哭泣了。  
爸妈说他必须要成为掌控者，那些政治家所有的行为和反应都应该在他的控制之内。可现在他失败的一塌糊涂，他只是单纯地想被忒修斯操而已，和收买权力无关，甚至和怀上一个他们的孩子无关。

“夫人，你忘了你的礼节。我以为格林德沃的妻子会有更好的教养。”  
忒修斯刻薄的话语从头顶传来，随之而来的是臀瓣传来的痛感。纽特哆嗦了下，意识到了自己的失职。他收缩着穴肉，温暖的甬道早就无比熟悉哥哥性器的形状，下意识裹紧正在不断进出他身体的东西，自觉地扭动着腰肢。  
粉色的阴茎随着操弄拍打着他的小腹，前端不断吐出浑浊的精液。很快他就又被操得精神涣散了，双腿无助地晃动着，在摔倒之前被忒修斯钳住了腰侧。  
上半身随着冲撞无力的晃动着，属于哥哥的阴茎每一次都整根进入他的屁股中，他满足地哭喊着，配和着臀肉撞在小腹上的啪啪响声。

“忒修斯...” 他在操弄间隙呼唤着对方的名字。他想要些安抚，那总能让他安心。有权有势的政治家总会在床上因此耻笑他，以为自己是个天真浪漫的处，还在乎着性爱上的关怀。  
他偏过头，忒修斯的胸口压在他的后背上，脖颈是对方的温暖的吐息，以及令人放松的气味。  
忒修斯每次都会回应他的请求，手指穿过他的指缝握住他的手背，在他高潮时亲吻他，抱着他。

柔软的吻落在他的脖子和耳垂上，牙齿在粉色的后背上咬磨出几个隐蔽的印记，胸膛在猛烈的撞击下蹭着他的后背，裂开的伤口再次开始淌血。  
他肯定又弄脏忒修斯了。纽特心想。但他的哥哥从没因此生气过。

前列腺又一次被顶弄时，纽特已经没有叫出来的力气了。慵懒的蓝眼睛瞥向忒修斯的方向，发现对方也正在看着他。  
告诉我你在想什么。他听到对方在他耳边低语着，嘶哑的声线带着浓厚的情欲让他无力抵抗。但他说不清，无数的情绪在胸口发酵着，比起语言泪水更能表达那一切。  
他合上眼，射精的快感几乎要把他逼疯。忒修斯的手终于回到了他的性器上，那里早就汁水横流了。他下意识绷紧后背，呼吸开始逐渐远离他，不顾一切地摇摆着胯部，在忒修斯的手又一次揉捏他的前端时彻底射了出来。

哦，他把地毯也弄脏了。纽特在高潮后迷迷糊糊地想道。他本能地夹紧臀部，在忒修斯灌满他的时候喉咙里发出了满足的咕噜声。

等到他们都从性爱中缓过来的时候，纽特把脑袋埋进了忒修斯去的脖颈里，呼吸着情欲和汗水的咸涩味。躺在地毯上并不舒服，但如果忒修斯现在从他身下起来，他大概又会自怜自艾半天。  
“我爱你。”  
他的声音闷闷的，带着疲倦和谨慎。

“我知道。”  
时间停滞了几秒，忒修斯亲了亲他的脑袋，手指玩弄地揉了揉他的卷发。

纽特又继续等了几秒，随后意识到期待的回答大概永远不会来后也就放弃了交流的欲望。

 

 

07.

 

“你觉得怎么样？”  
忒修斯反坐在椅子上，手臂搭在椅背上。他难得有个无所事事的下午，却不得不陪纽特照顾手提箱里的动物孩子们。  
男孩的头发乱糟糟的，手里拿着刚刚从嗅嗅怀里抢回来的银汤勺。

“我记得你有说过你的有些孩子会吃掉试图其他孩子。把人类孩子养在这里显然是不是个好主意。” 他把下巴撑在手背上，歪着脑袋看着站在一旁一脸局促的弟弟。

“我会确保一切都隔离开的。它可以在这里快乐生活，没有外界的威胁可以伤害到它。”

“这是你的孩子，纽特。如果你觉得一切没问题的话——”  
他耸耸肩，目光又落到木桌上透明的瓶子上，夕阳的光辉下闪闪发亮，仿佛具有了神圣性。装着金色液体的滴瓶被放在旁边，气泡随着桌子的抖动向上涌动着。

他最终接受了这个局面。和斯卡曼德再次产生了联系，成为格林德沃妻子的秘密情人，让对方——他被爸妈完全洗脑的弟弟拥有一个他们的孩子。每一种都荒谬到无药可救，但现在都俨然成为了事实。  
纽特在木屋外面开始安抚那些他在教科书和图鉴里从未见过的动物，抚摸着他们的皮毛。只有在面对那些不会说话的生物时，男孩才会更像一个正常人类。  
如果他们的家族只是个普通巫师家族的话。忒修斯心想着。或许他们可以拥有个快乐的童年，一起讨论魔法生物、魁地奇和在乎的人。纽特进入叛逆期时会疏远他，装作忒修斯从未存在过。但当他们完全长大后，他们会像一对真正兄弟那样信任对方，给予对方所有的支持。

他听到了自己的叹息声。他也曾渴望和纽特成为最亲密的兄弟，在纽特还很小的时候。他的弟弟曾经是那些暗无天日的噩梦里唯一的慰藉，小小的身体还什么都不懂，但已经可以为他驱逐一部分的阴霾。  
忒修斯摇摇头，不再让自己陷入回忆中。他和爸妈断绝关系是正确的，忒修斯和纽特都知道这一点。

 

啪嗒。他听到金色滴瓶里的响声，气泡在液面上破开，冰冷的液体里仿佛能看到格林德沃的缩影，蛰伏在黑暗中，利刃冰冷的光芒让他毛骨悚然。

 

格林德沃赢下了这一盘。他想看到纽特崩溃，无论是出于什么原因，他都快得到他想要的结果了。

 

那药水是个谎言，怀孕的几率无非是黑魔王的胡编乱造。

而忒修斯无法告诉纽特这点。


	2. Chapter 2

Isn’t It Romantic – Chapter 2

 

00.

第一天  
他被爸妈锁进了地下室里，声称任何一个泥巴种都比他更有价值。他敲着门一直哭喊到凌晨，门外没有回应，蜡烛只剩下一小节。他在寒冷中哆哆嗦嗦度过了剩下的夜晚。

 

第二天  
爸妈说他永远也学不会魔法了，他是个麻瓜，应当死在这个地下室里。他没法回答，嗓子在昨天就哭哑了，他只能蜷缩在角落里盯着那扇深色的铁门。

 

第五天  
他告诉爸妈他愿意做任何事情，绝不会有半点抵触。父母因此满意了一阵，他们告诉他在这件事结束之后他需要好好学习礼节。但他仍需要自己从地下室出来。

 

第八天  
地下室里越来越冷，到了晚上他的脚趾开始干裂，疼痛只能让他哭得更猛烈，他想他或许真的会死在地下室里。他厌恶自己，他没有哥哥那么强大，他是纯血巫师的耻辱，爸妈理应抛弃他。

 

第九天  
他向父母发誓他会好好学习所有礼节。他总是很听话，但一直达不到爸妈的要求。那天的地下室特别黑，风的咆哮声听起来像是噬魂怪从头顶上经过。他盯着灰色的墙壁，阴冷的横截面仿佛正在朝他靠近，四周的空间正在一点点缩小。他几乎要窒息了，压抑感在他胃里翻腾着。他听到了自己的尖叫声，但却感觉不到自己。

 

第十天  
他从地下室里出来了。  
巨大的咆哮声让他惊醒过来，尖锐的声音从四面八方传来。爸妈站在他的身旁，到处都是木头和铁块的残骸，他的身上布满了灰尘。  
我们成功了。我们制作了一个默默然，黑巫师预言里的默默然。  
他听到父母的交谈声，然后激动地抱住他，告诉他们的儿子他是多么的与众不同。  
那是他在几天里第一次感觉到温暖。

“我会好好学习礼节的，妈妈。” 他紧紧抱住妈妈的肩膀，惊恐地望着周围，生怕对方再把他丢回去。  
他的眼角生疼，已经流不出任何眼泪了。

“我会做个听话的孩子，乖乖的。”

 

 

01.

纽约的冬天比纽特想象中的还要冷。  
巷子两旁黑色的石墙散发着夜晚吸收的寒意，他把手提箱放在地上，朝手上哈着气。  
天色尚早，几个值完晚班的护士和工人匆匆路过街角。谁也没往里面看一眼，嘴唇在雾气中哆嗦着，不愿意在这个冷天里在外面多待上一秒。

“斯卡曼德先生？”  
纽特抬起头，朝着那个犹豫的身影露出微笑。他的小任务终于来了，这意味着他很快就可以回到温暖的壁炉旁边。

“你迟到了，克雷登斯。”  
他的嗓音里并没有责备，但男孩还是一脸沮丧地低下了头。两人的身高明明相近，克雷登斯看起来却随时可能被他吓倒。

“我很抱歉，先生。我——”  
男孩无意识地颤抖着，指甲扣着手背上的皮肤，恐惧早就埋在了灵魂里。  
极度敏感。格林德沃提醒过他的。把那个小男孩当作你的神奇动物，不用太急，对方自然会判断出你的本意的。  
他拥抱了克雷登斯，尽量表现得关切却不过分热情，手臂搂住肩膀让男孩颤抖的身体平息下来。  
“我知道你有事耽误了。没关系，我很愿意等你。”  
他握住对方的手腕，男孩露出了正在淌血的手掌，细小的伤口很容易愈合，他轻轻扶过手掌，无名指上的戒指亮了下，男孩的手白皙如初。  
小把戏让克雷登斯不可思议地眨眨眼，小鹿般的眼睛瞪着他，随后又立刻惶恐地把头低了下去。  
哦，这是个完美的新玩具，纽特心想，格林德沃轻而易举就能操纵他，无论什么命令都会乖乖遵从。或许这次他的丈夫终于找到了预言里的默默然。

“下次你的母亲再鞭打你。” 他从口袋里取出红色的药水瓶，放在男孩手上。“用它浸泡一会儿就感觉不到疼痛了。”  
克雷登斯用力点点头，把瓶子小心地放进口袋里。那双棕色眼睛里满是对爱的渴求。  
他意识到这是个增加信任的好时机，于是把圣器符号的项链摘下来给了对方，深知礼物对这样一个孩子的魅力，他当初就没能抗拒。  
“如果下次那些人让你忍无可忍的时候，摸摸这个，我的朋友就会出现帮你解决问题。”

他已经能在脑海里看到格林德沃屠杀教会麻瓜的画面了。克雷登斯会被带走，如果他愿意成为黑巫师的小棋子，他的丈夫会用那点小把戏一路哄骗对方到邓布利多的死。

这已经是第七个孩子了，纽特内心叹着气。前两个差点就成功了，他们信任他，以为神奇动物学家是来拯救他们的，直到格林德沃命令他杀死了他们的父母。剩下的几个看穿了纽特的把戏，威胁要杀了他，于是夜晚入睡时死在了格林德沃的咒语下。  
他没有任何罪恶感。一个好妻子需要满足丈夫的愿望，他做了称职妻子该做的。况且格林德沃就算找到了预言中的默默然也不会给他自由。黑魔王喜欢看他受折磨，无论他是不是对方最喜爱的玩具。

分开前他又给了克雷登斯一些金币，希望对方能尽量晚点使用项链。格林德沃承诺给他一段假期，他急需忒修斯的亲吻和怀里的体温，不想让另一个默默然的失控毁了他的计划。

 

回到公寓时他的丈夫正站在阶梯下面，阴影遮住了半张脸，异色眸子里的光芒令他喉咙发紧。

“我们的小宠物依然在控制范围内？”  
对方抱了他，交换了个微妙的吻。他没有错过男人无名指上相同的戒指，格林德沃竟然愿意戴上婚戒，这倒出乎他的意料。

“我觉得他就是预言中的默默然。”

他们走进屋内，男人的手依然搭在他的腰上。那是个简单明确的信号，纽特转过身，凑上前讨好地亲了亲丈夫的下巴。  
他不需要明白缘由，只要格林德沃想要，作为妻子的他就会张开腿迎接丈夫。  
他脱下风衣和马甲，但不急着放下肩带。黑巫师不需要他主动，他的丈夫喜欢支配与操纵，等待命令是最安全的选择。

“你做得很好。”  
他垂下目光，肩带在对方挥手间落在了腿两侧。扣子被一颗颗解开，他的身体——布满了扭曲丑陋的疤痕，像是胡乱生长的荆棘，全部出自他的丈夫之手——被对方细心抚摸着。那双手很清楚怎样能让他舒服，手指捏着粉色的乳头，另一只手揉着他的腰侧，他眯着眼眼睛整个人靠在格林德沃身上，满足地哼哼着。

“我在法国见到了你的父母，他们想知道你是不是位称职的妻子。”  
他那势利眼的父母始终恨他——一个失败的忒修斯·斯卡曼德复制品，斯卡曼德家的耻辱。

“您是怎么回答的？”  
男人没说话，咬着他的耳朵，舌尖在耳垂上滑动着。  
他脱下裤子和靴子，完全赤裸在丈夫面前。壁炉刚刚点燃，室内不算暖和，但也可以忍受。 感知到丈夫在腰间施力的手，他索性跳到了男人身上，脚踝在腰后重叠着，半勃的欲望蹭着对方的小腹。 操我。他在男人耳边吹着气，声音压到最低。让我为您怀上孩子。言语刺激并不总能有效，但格林德沃不讨厌这个。  
他被按在料理台上，两腿大张，手拽着格林德沃的裤子，却没有实质性动作。  
他得继续求他，然后不可一世的黑巫师才会屈尊操他的小屁股。

忒修斯从不会这么做，他心想，他的哥哥总能弄清他的真实渴望，亲吻、十指相扣、什么时候拥抱、什么时候高潮，忒修斯的喜好是个谜，可对方完全明白他的一举一动。

他在格林德沃的性器挤进身体时晃动着腰肢，异色瞳孔看着他们的交合部位露出笑容，他每天早上都会扩张好，里面总是温暖湿腻的。  
“你很热情。”  
男人重重地操进了穴肉深处，龟头磨蹭着敏感的内壁。  
整月未被抚慰的身体彻底被激活，屁股舒服得令他说不出话。他露出微笑，即刻渴望更多。男人又操弄了几下，比之前更狠，他完全放弃了思考，激烈的快感让他随着本能扭动身体，试图挣脱对方的控制。

然后纽特猛地意识到格林德沃有多讨厌他在性爱时乱动。但一切已经太晚了，他惊背脊发，凉恐地看着男人对他念了一个陌生的咒语。  
“可依然很无趣。”  
室内的光线暗了些，空气凝固，刚刚的情欲荡已经然无存。他的丈夫冷眼相对，就好像他是个下贱、不值一提的宠物。

“你母亲说你总是令人失望。她感谢我接纳了你，因为你的童贞当初并没有卖到他们期待的价格。”

他张嘴，却害怕到一句话都说不出。失败品，他是个愚蠢的瑕疵品。勉强学会了淑女的礼仪，却又总是出错，爸妈的客人们嘲笑他笨手笨脚，总忘记取悦人的技巧。他也总是弄脏忒修斯，现在又让他的丈夫失望了。

性器被男人的手握住，疼痛令他颤抖却不敢有半点挣扎的举动。灼烧感和撕裂的痛感同时蔓延在身上，像是被勾住的鱼，尖锐的钩子划开了他的身体，每一个器官都在空气下扭曲萎缩。

“我们一致同意你最近活得过于安逸了。自说自话跑到南美，完全没用心取悦好丈夫。当然，作为妻子，最大的失职是你没怀上我的孩子——”  
格林德沃不紧不慢地说着，嘴角的笑容越发灿烂，故意又顶弄了下，肉穴痉挛般的疼痛让他咬住了嘴唇，  
这是他应得的惩罚——他的丈夫把快感转化为了疼痛。

“我很抱歉。请原谅我。”  
他哆哆嗦嗦地动着嘴唇，泪水止不住眼眶里涌出。  
他是个糟糕的妻子。没有什么比那更恐怖的了。大脑一片空白，他不知道为什么会变成这样，必须要补救，什么都好，让他的丈夫重新满意他。

“你的母亲请求我拯救你。她真的很爱你，所以我决定尽点丈夫的责任，帮助你重新明白自己的立场。”  
他的丈夫俯下身，咬了下他的唇瓣，继续卖力地干着他。小腹一遍遍撞在他的屁股上，脆弱的神经被撕扯啃咬，痛感被刻意延长，就好像有人在用刀片剖下他的皮，每次却只割下一小片。  
疼痛扼住了喉咙，额头上的汗水和泪水在脸颊汇合，细微的呻吟在舌尖打着转。他张嘴，说出来的却是请继续惩罚我。  
痛苦是最好的老师。格林德沃这么告诉他，可以让他认清谁是财产而谁又是主人。  
他用力点头，下意识抱住了丈夫的肩膀，疼痛每击中他一次，那意识就更加深一点。  
我会成为一个好妻子的。他喃喃道，瞳孔逐渐失去焦距。  
他开始重复格林德沃说的话，关于服从和取悦，还有孩子，他不该对丈夫有任何怀疑。他们会有个孩子的，但那取决于丈夫的意愿。

乖孩子。男人最终满意地将吻落在他的额头上。  
他哭到哽咽，丈夫的满意却又让他露出微笑。乖乖的，记忆和经验给了他指示，他还不够乖，做得还不够好，所以活该受到惩罚。  
“我想你已经学到教训了。”  
最疼的部分已经过去，他虚脱地瘫在料理台上，汗水浸湿了身体。格林德沃欣赏着他的杰作，眼底是疯狂的戏谑。他的小宠物依然在他的控制内，他刚刚确认了这点。  
为我高潮吧，亲爱的。  
他的丈夫重新抚弄他的阴茎，粉色的性器立刻颤抖着，疼痛从脊椎一路刺入大脑。不，不要，他恐慌地看着格林德沃，他会死的，他承受不了这个的。  
可他没有选择权，他的丈夫抱住他，最后轻声嘱咐着他要听话，故意拍了下他的屁股。

理智的世界开始扭曲、崩溃，白色的光束从他的嘴和眼里灌了进去，呼吸间是腐烂的气息。  
金属尖锐的划动声覆盖了思考，疼痛的余韵和恶心感在胃里沸腾着，那声音越来越响，绝望和悲恸交织在一起，仿佛永不停息。

纽特直到失去意识前才发觉那是他自己的惨叫声。

 

 

02.

他看到纽特在试图靠近他。  
他们那时都是孩子，年幼的弟弟看起来只有七、八岁，蓝眼睛睁大冲他微笑。  
西奥，他说，哥哥。  
那天他的身体并不舒服。爸妈近期加大了训练量，说他需要比任何傲罗候选人都优秀，这点牺牲是必须的。他和爸妈吵了架，斯卡曼德家的争吵永远不可能止步于辩论，他压制住了爸妈，夺了他们的魔杖，他们终于感到害怕了。

西奥，西奥。弟弟走到他的床边，两只手抓着他的手臂。他想拥抱男孩，这个世界上唯一会温柔对待他的小家伙，他们有阵子没交流过了，男孩也有爸妈交给的作业要完成。  
他伸出手，下意识想摸摸那张脸。但身体却做出了相反的举动。他推开了纽特，狠狠地把男孩推倒在地。

滚开。他听到自己的怒吼，整个人从床上跳了起来。他气得发抖，魔杖指向倒在床边的纽特。而他只是困惑地看着他，在杖尖发出光亮时抱住了膝盖坐在地上，没有躲避的打算。蓝色的眼睛哀伤地望进他的眼里。  
这又有什么关系呢？男孩耸耸肩。

 

忒修斯从思绪中抬起头。他又走神了，停职之后他无事可做，思维倒是开始活络起来。  
他合上手里的书，走出了书房，阅读并不能帮助他缓解心中的烦躁。  
魔法部始终没给他停职的答复，背景审查往往一周就可以结束，他的姓氏让他每年都逃不过这项流程。政客们害怕一个斯卡曼德引来的可能性，对于他的请求一拖再拖，过去的功绩与成就终归也敌不过一个姓氏的威胁。  
你的姓氏决定了你的观点。他的上司劝他放弃抗争，在这场闹剧被人淡忘之前，忒修斯只会被看作斯卡曼德的一部分。他必须接受现实。

 

下楼到客厅时他发现外面在下雨。雨水和强风斜打在窗户上，经过的马车恰好掀起一片积水，几把雨伞在窗外颠动着，天完全黑了下来。

纽特在落日前回来了，在此之前对方消失了一个月。他几乎以为男孩又找到了新目标，对他的哥哥已经厌烦了，毕竟强大的巫师比比皆是。  
对方看起来糟透了——惨白的脸颊，空洞的眼神，几乎蜷缩在那件蓝色风衣里的身体。  
我会做个好妻子的。他自言自语道，我会乖乖的。

他熟悉这些症状。忒修斯皱起眉头。他们的爸妈最喜欢的小把戏之一。极端疼痛下人更容易接受暗示，体会到支配者的不可逾越。而后遗症则是无穷的：离开家后的前几年他完全控制不了情绪，成为傲罗后心里的城墙越建越高，无法信任任何人，他成了历届最不受欢迎的首席傲罗，他也不能怪别人。

“爸妈还在怀疑你的忠诚？”  
他挥挥手，帮对方脱下风衣和围巾。里面的白衬衫已经被汗水打湿，冒出氤氲水汽。

“是格林德沃。” 纽特摇摇头，把身体靠在他身上。男孩在发烫，低烧让他很难连贯地说完一句话。  
黑巫师更不会去把握分寸，对方的目的就是让纽特崩溃。

“我始终想着你。很疼，但只要想到你，默默然就不会——”  
他比任何人都清楚那份折磨所带来的痛苦，而纽特承担了比他更久。他搂住男孩，像小时候那样，一遍遍抚摸着对方柔软的脑袋。  
“没事了。”  
理智警告他理应远离斯卡曼德，可只有他们彼此能理解对方的遭遇。其他巫师们只会当作一个悲伤的故事，却无法看见内心下无法愈合的裂缝。  
纽特抓着他的衣服，蓝眼睛里闪过一丝希望。  
“我们仍会拥有一个孩子的，是吗？”  
而忒修斯没法说出实话。

“当然。” 他重新抱了他，感受到男孩洒在他脸上絮乱的鼻息，眼神暗了些。“如果这是你想要的话。”  
他让纽特去洗个澡，然后好好休息。对方在这里很安全，等再晚点他会睡在他的旁边，如果这能让弟弟有安全感的话。

 

外面的雨越下越大，雾一般的细雨在微弱的街灯下倾斜飘落，一副荒凉惨淡的模样。他戒烟很久了，但此刻迫切的需要一支。有什么东西在脑中叫嚣着，每次看到纽特时他就能感受到，被遗忘的记忆在尘土下重新觉醒。  
他推开窗户，点燃了指间的烟，尼古丁立刻发挥了它的作用，麻痹了令人受罪的几根神经。他又多吸了几口，咬着滤嘴的牙齿在冷空气中打着架。  
纽特第一次出现时他只是看见闪回，但现在来自过去的折磨仿佛重现在了身上。他几乎又变回了那个躲在衣柜里逃避现实的孩子，爸妈的脚步声就能引来压迫性的恐慌。

有哪个父亲会扯着孩子的头发往墙壁上撞呢？水刑？精神控制？  
他把烟头扔到窗外，让寒意继续打在脸上。  
没人能帮他，同学们刻意疏远，教授们拿不出斯卡曼德夫妇虐待的证据，到最后还是只能靠他自己。  
而现在他也不确定他真的逃脱了爸妈构建的魔窟，一小片灵魂似乎依然被锁在了斯卡曼德家的地下室里，暗无天日地等待着爸妈的饶恕。

 

纽特在他走进卧室时已经睡着了。  
室内一片漆黑，他不想开灯，在黑暗中躺在弟弟身旁。这一切都是男孩触发的，他和斯卡曼德之间唯一的联系，他恨过纽特，却没舍得推开，对方也是唯一能够走进他内心的人，只有他们可以治愈彼此的伤口。就像两只困兽在牢笼里互舔伤口，忒修斯心想，他注定会被弟弟吸引。  
他的手臂搭在纽特的腰上，另一只手勾勒着弟弟的脸部轮廓。他竟然会信任一个斯卡曼德。他自嘲地笑笑，凑近吻了下男孩的双唇。  
过去和现实混合在了一起。他记起了从霍格沃茨毕业时同伴们的祝福。他平静接受，成为傲罗是他对巫师们最大的善意。没有人知道他真正在想什么。  
年轻的傲罗在舞会开始前就离开了，发誓再也不想看到他没用的同学和教授，那天的心情和他此刻的心境一样。

他恨他们所有人。忒修斯把脑袋埋在弟弟的脖颈里，疲惫令他半阂着眼帘，弟弟的气味让他逐渐平静了下来。  
他恨每一个无法理解他的巫师。

 

 

03.

“抱歉。”  
忒修斯没有阻止纽特一大早在餐桌前就爬到了他的膝盖上，他现在最富裕的就是时间。  
“关于什么？”  
“关于你的工作。是因为我的婚讯，不是吗？”  
“一部分原因而已。傲罗们本来也不喜欢我，他们估计能为此高兴好几天。”

他抬起头，纽特吻了他，但没持续多久，男孩的舌头动弹不得，几乎立刻就退出了他的口腔。  
“怎么了？”

纽特看起来比他还慌张，不舒服地动着身体，蓝眼睛里涌出恐惧时忒修斯知道他必须干涉了。  
“痛觉会停留久一会儿，这很正常。”  
可男孩摇摇头，固执地看着他。  
“这是我唯一擅长的。”

不再能取悦男人的男孩毫无用处。斯卡曼德家的小儿子生来就是为了满足位高权重的巫师的性幻想的婊子，那是纽特在成为格林德沃妻子前唯一的生存意义。

男孩又尝试去吻了他，这次舌头主动伸了过来，对方的气息依然不稳，他扫过男孩的上颚，一声低沉的悲鸣让他丧失了继续的兴趣。  
那太残忍了。

求你，求你。纽特抓着他的衣领，身体压了上来，他的手向下摸了摸男孩两腿之间的性器，手背只是蹭了下，他的弟弟向后惊缩撞在了桌沿上，狼狈地摔在地上。  
格林德沃确实深谙折磨。疼痛只是开篇而已，剥夺纽特的生存意义，一文不值的妻子会意识到除了丈夫外没人会选择他，哪怕只有几天几小时，也足够在心底留下永久性的创伤。

“他说我不配拥有一个孩子。”  
纽特跪在他腿边，手在伸向他两腿之间时被他按在了膝盖上。  
“我拥有婊子的血统，他不想污染到自己的血脉。”  
“他操我只是可怜我。”

男孩抬起眼睛，一侧的泪水无声地滑落脸庞，像个内芯破碎的玩具。蓝眼睛里痛苦与绝望凝聚在一起，精神已经脆弱得不堪一击，几近崩溃。就差那么一点儿，可也差了那么一点儿。  
或许格林德沃确实对妻子的偷情一无所知，如果对方要有哪怕一点概念，黑巫师就会意识到杀死忒修斯·斯卡曼德才是让纽特崩溃的最好方法。

 

“你一直是对的，纽特。”  
他把男孩抱到餐桌上，起身为对方抹去眼泪，然后为他整理着额前棕色的卷发。在对上男孩睁大的眼睛时嘴角向上抬起，露出了属于纽特的哥哥的微笑，对方只能在回忆里找到的笑容。

“我们的孩子才会拥有最完美的基因。”  
他低头重新吻了男孩，这次舌头耐心地刮着对方的舌苔，直到男孩开始战战兢兢地跟随他的节奏回应。  
对，就是这样，很好。  
他不紧不慢地教导着男孩，听话的弟弟很快就掌握了要领。唇齿间传递着高温，纽特捧着他的脸，急切地与他缠绵，没来得及咽下的口水从嘴角滑落，但始终把主动权交管在哥哥手上。

“还疼吗？”  
大口喘息的男孩摇摇头，低头瞥见了腿间的勃起。蓝眼睛随即不可置信地看着他。 “你是怎么办到的？”  
他耸耸肩，不确定自己到底做出了什么表情。“你经历过的折磨我都经历过，纽特。” 甚至比对方承受的还要丰富，他依稀记得爸妈有过在他脑袋上凿一个洞的谈话。

纽特皱起眉头，思考了几秒，随即整个身体僵在了原地。  
“梅林在上，爸爸他——”  
“他没成功。”  
他又吻了下纽特，尽量把最糟糕的回忆压在脑海底部，几段闪回已经足够扰乱心绪了。  
“这就是你选择离开——”

忒修斯用眼神制止了对方，男孩立刻乖乖闭上了嘴。他们的关系并没有到知无不言的程度，纽特无需知道他的秘密。

他的弟弟凑上前讨好地蹭了蹭他的面颊，他们过去总这样做，那样能让他身上的伤好受点。  
曾经的他们明明如此亲密，却因为什么原因逐渐疏远。  
脑海中在斯卡曼德家的记忆布满了层层面纱，他必须要小心查阅才不会灼伤自己。忒修斯叹息着，放弃了回忆。那已经不重要了。他的手指绕到后面，捏着弟弟紧实的屁股。  
他有一个月没操过纽特窄浅的臀缝了，没有谁会不为那股美好的滋味着迷上瘾，爸妈把男孩教得太好了，他无比渴望来自弟弟的侍弄。

裤子被扯了下来，纽特的大腿内侧红得厉害，但他的弟弟依然为他张开腿，渴求着哥哥的操弄。  
“我要确保不会弄疼你。”  
忒修斯跪在男孩身前，张开嘴含住了对方抬头的性器，晃动着脑袋吮吸着整根性器，舌苔不厌其烦地刮着顶端的小孔。纽特立刻开始不住地颤抖，高昂的呻吟和吞吐的水声重叠在一起，眼眶里打转的泪水和扭曲的表情仿佛已经经历了一次高潮。显然其他男人并没有给他口交的爱好，而那些人对于错过了什么毫无概念。

等到性器在嘴里涨了一圈时他才吐了出来，红肿的龟头上是亮晶晶的水光，水丝还连在他的唇上。他的弟弟咬住嘴唇——画面肯定比口活本身还要刺激——强忍着才没射出来。  
他加深了笑容，一站起来就被纽特搂住了脖子，热情的吻几乎要抽走他的呼吸。  
显然他的弟弟已经不再感到疼痛了。忒修斯用手指推开了对方的下巴，亲吻总是没完没了，对方永远再渴求下一个吻。

“我希望我们的孩子会继承你的眼睛，还有你的天赋。”

“它会是个漂亮孩子的。”

纽特趴在餐桌上，转过头望着他，双手向后主动掰开了粉色的臀瓣，张合的穴口磨蹭在他的龟头上。  
梦里那张稚嫩的脸和现在的男孩相重合。他恨爸妈在他身上做的事，却没法反感爸妈灌输给纽特的知识，把男孩打造成一个完美的婊子弟弟。

性器一点点挤了进去，那张贪婪的小嘴喜悦地收缩着，温暖的内壁和他记忆中的一样紧致柔软，纽特自行动着屁股，穴肉包裹着硕大的前端，让他的东西逐渐塞满屁股里。

这就是他全部渴求的。忒修斯俯下身，龟头突破着内壁的按压，近乎粗暴地操着他的弟弟。  
炙热的甬道不断吸附着他的阴茎，每一次抽插都会让兴奋的穴口吸得更深，恨不得让满足自己的性器融化在里面。忒修斯没法停下，大开大合地干着，大脑不断叫嚣着让他把弟弟干到只属于自己为止。  
格林德沃可以在对方身上留下标记，而他却不行，这点现在让他嫉妒得发狂。  
男孩开始放声呻吟，随着操弄的速度越发响亮，半截舌头因此无助地伸了出来，屁股不断扭动迎合着抽插。  
餐桌在身下晃动着，餐具和水杯落在了地毯上，但他眼里只有纽特随着操弄晃动的侧脸，唯一能感知到的只有交合部位的热度。病态的迷恋和占有欲在胸口膨胀，肉体的撞击声更让他性欲高涨，阴茎在男孩的穴肉里越发坚挺。  
他整根埋了进去。龟头磨蹭着内壁深处敏感的软肉，纽特的小穴抽搐了下，呻吟变成了甜美的哦声，柔软的触感让快感遍及全身，他甚至不舍得立刻抽出来。  
显然男孩的丈夫从未操到过这个位置。  
纽特在笑，脑袋无力地歪在桌子上，接下来每操弄一次纤细的身体都立刻会绷紧，穴肉轻轻地夹一下，快感下发出舒服的咕噜声。

太舒服了。他叹息着，每个毛孔都在回应着交合部位的快感，闪光感从脊椎冲进大脑。他的弟弟也是一样，爽到连叫得力气都没有了，腰肢随着操弄的方向随意晃动着，忒修斯甚至不用查看就知道对方已经射在了桌布上。  
他们只分开了一个月。梅林在上，就一个月。  
可身体的契合度美妙得无与伦比，令人发疯。他摸着纽特的腰侧，手指顺着脊椎抚摸至脖子，光滑细腻的触感令他爱不释手。肩胛骨在他操到前所未有的深度时向内绷紧，他低头亲吻着那片颤抖的肌肤，胸口贴着男孩的后背，身下的人为此发出了愉悦的呜咽声。  
淑女礼仪和取悦的知识被抛在了脑后，小家伙对快感的热情忘乎所以。一个孩子？他的弟弟只是想被操得舒服而已，而这次他不用去满足任何人，忒修斯正在取悦他。  
我爱你。纽特喃喃道。声音很轻，更像是自言自语。迷离的蓝眼睛望进他的眼里，寻找着不存在情愫。  
斯卡曼德竟然会渴望被爱。他笑着吻了男孩，让性器狠狠顶在前列腺上。肉穴为此痉挛，瘫在桌上的人惊呼了声，终于又有了点反应。

纽特的阴茎在他的撸动下重新抬起头，前液流满了他的手。男孩又开始了咿咿呀呀的叫喊声，表情因为越来越多的快感不断变化着，他眨眨眼，捕捉下了所有的细节。

这不正常，单薄的理智再度警告自己，他的弟弟是格林德沃的妻子。爸妈灌输的知识和理念都在那个小脑瓜里，他和他们一样危险。  
可男孩本应属于他，他才是纽特的丈夫。忒修斯摇摇头，将那个突然闯入的荒谬想法驱逐出脑外。  
纽特和他都是爸妈折磨下的受害者。过去无数个疼痛的夜晚，能陪伴他的只有他的弟弟。

他闭上眼睛，龟头再一次碾过男孩的前列腺，小腹被柔软的触感包围，他把脸埋在纽特的肩膀里。  
巫师世界已经抛弃他了，魔法部把他看作一个笑话，巫师们只当他是个卑鄙的斯卡曼德。他的生活早就被爸妈毁了，时间也无法消除扎根在灵魂上的恐惧。  
除了纽特不会再有人愿意去理解他了。  
他握住男孩蜷曲的手指，手掌贴着手背，把弟弟搂进自己怀里。  
永远别离开我，忒修斯。纽特颤抖着，声音里带着哭腔，这次是说给他听的。两个孤独破碎的灵魂互相吸引，他无力反抗，最后的理智在心底消散，忒修斯知道自己完全沉沦进去了，可既然魔法世界讨厌他，他又何必去迎合其他巫师们呢。

他哼哼着，在纽特耳边说了句我答应你后射了出来。

又有什么关系呢。他心不在焉地咬着弟弟的脖颈，舔着上面的雀斑。男孩很快射在了他的手上，小家伙意犹未尽地动着跨，并不想让哥哥立刻离开他的身体。  
一天的时间还有很长。明天、后天、圣诞节之前，他们可以相互依偎很长一段时间，纽特想要个孩子，他会满足他的，反正解释药水的责任不在他，而其他事情他已经毫不在乎了。

“我们下午还可以继续。”  
他把男孩抱起来，对方依然处于恍惚状态，头枕在哥哥胸口，嘴角是幸福的笑容。  
一直都是你，忒修斯。始终都是你。男孩喃喃自语道，不断重复着，直到他们又躺回床上。  
忒修斯挑挑眉，将吻落在纽特凌乱的脑袋上，并没有在意那段话背后的含义。

 

 

04.

他抬头就能看见忒修斯的脸，哥哥对他柔和地笑着，就和过去记忆中的一样。  
纽特。男人把他拉进怀里，低头去啃咬他的脖颈和锁骨。他闭上眼睛，还在回味忒修斯叫自己名字时沙哑平稳的声线。

他不需要做什么，只要享受就好。

 

“可取悦人是我的职责。” 他躺在哥哥胸口，不明白为什么角色转变了。“我没有服侍好你吗？” 他张嘴，含住了哥哥玩弄他嘴唇的手指。  
之前那次性爱他的表现只是个意外。他为自己找着借口，反正忒修斯也不会惩罚他。“我可以做任何事，只要你开口。”  
他愿意成为哥哥最下贱的妓女。

“但我不是你的职责，我想要你舒服。”  
纽特不清楚发生了什么，忒修斯突然开始依赖他，搂着他的时候小心地揉着他的肩膀，过去往往需要请求对方才会那么做。有什么融化了他们之前的隔阂，他希望能持续下去。

之后的一整周他们都在性爱中度过：书房、浴室、甚至在夜晚的阳台上。  
从格林德沃的折磨中恢复后他的身体变得更敏感了，忒修斯不需要什么技巧就能把他操到什么都射不出来的状态。他躺在哥哥的胸口上，精液和口水抹得到处都是。一切都太超过了，在一波波快感下他溃不成军，但一点也不想停下。  
屁股里男人的性器依然坚挺，他前后套弄着，昨晚残留的液体从里面漏了出来。  
哦。他惋惜地哀嚎了声。用手指沾了些抹在了舌苔和嘴角上，故意缓慢地咂巴着嘴，认真品尝着属于忒修斯的味道。  
“比起丈夫的，您更喜欢我的味道吗，夫人？”  
但忒修斯念出‘夫人’时的语气就好像他才是他真正的丈夫。  
他笑着点点头，仰起脖子喉结上下动着，把精液吞咽了下去。

这一切让他有点飘飘然，脑子里不断盘旋着一个疯狂的想法——他的哥哥离不开他了——并且几乎就说服了自己，可忒修斯从没回应过他的爱，对方只是接受它，然后不了了之。

 

无论如何，他的假期在爸妈的来信后彻底终结了。  
老斯卡曼德夫妇还是回到了英国，报纸上到处都是他们的脸，那封信在第二天被猫头鹰送到了他的公寓，白纸上只有一个简单的地址。  
忒修斯摆摆手放走了他，只要碰到和爸妈相关的事情对方就会离得远远的。不过他向忒修斯保证他会尽早回来的。

斯卡曼德在伦敦郊区的房子周围架满了高大的葡萄藤，光影斑驳从树叶的缝隙中洒在石板路上，阳光里带着一丝冰冷。纽特轻轻挥舞着魔杖，消除着一路上的驱逐咒和针对麻瓜和傲罗的混淆咒。  
他一年见到爸妈的次数屈指可数。如果可以他们显然仍想把纽特扔黝黑的地下室里，但他们的儿子现在是格林德沃的财产，没有黑巫师的同意，谁也没资格伤害他。

“还没有怀孕？”  
母亲在看到他摇头时立刻皱起了眉头。  
“我很确定你拥有生育能力，毫无疑问你是个母体，这应该只是你的错——”  
对方心虚地移开目光，声音越来越小。现在她也不确定了。而格林德沃提高生育几率的药水也没什么用。

“好好履行你作为妻子的职责。” 母亲垂下目光，还在思考怀孕时喝下的种种药水。他本应是个女孩，爸妈总抱怨这点，不知道到底是哪里出了错。不过他们确信他拥有生育的能力，所以生存意义仍是孕育出一个强大的纯血血脉。

“但我们叫你来不是为了这个。”  
父亲的声音干巴巴的，带着某种轻视的傲慢，尽管现在全欧洲的巫师都因为他和黑魔王的婚讯讨好他们二人。  
“有一位新朋友——他提供了一些有趣的产品，我们在价格上难以达成一致。” 父亲微微颔首，命令简单明了。“他愿意和你单独相处会儿。”

纽特没有拒绝的权力。  
他们给了他一串地址，确认信息传递无误后，就不耐烦地把他赶了出去。  
斯卡曼德家从不会为温情留下时间。

你知道我们仍有办法让你得到教训。  
爸妈在合上家门前特意补充了句。他垂下目光，一闪而过的惩罚画面立刻引来一阵颤栗。当然，他轻轻地说道，我会听话的。  
他不是忒修斯，脑子里不会存在半点逃跑的概念。

 

爸妈的客人是位年轻的男孩，对纽特而言也过于年轻了，看起来不过刚刚成年。稚嫩而苍白的脸庞在开门时扫了眼他，一声不吭地歪歪头，示意他进来。  
没有温度的阳光从天花板的窗户照进屋内，他踩在嘎吱作响的地板上，打量着朴素整洁的房间。他的小客人显然不是位贵族，爸妈恐怕受骗了。但那不是纽特该操心的，他依然会完成他的职责。

“您想要我怎么服侍您呢？”  
他解开衬衫最上面的纽扣，乖巧地坐在床头露出微笑，等着对方的指令。

他自信于自身的魅力，但男孩背对着他，专注于摆弄着书架上的书和几个玻璃装饰品。  
“看上去你不记得我了。”  
对方的声音嘶哑低沉，里面是不符合年龄的阴郁。他注意到男孩奇特的走路姿势，身体本能地向前倾，背习惯性地弓成一个弧度，下一秒仿佛会摔倒在地上。  
他耸耸肩，对于眼前的男孩毫无印象。  
“我还以为你看到我就会想起来，斯卡曼德先生。”

只有一类人会这么称呼他。纽特心脏漏了一拍，收回了笑容。这是个为他而设的陷阱。  
“你是个默默然。” 他撇撇嘴，意识到他的丈夫竟然失手了。“所以你想报仇。”

“你杀了我的家人，斯卡曼德先生。” 男孩终于转过了身，身体和脸被涌出的黑色迷雾包围。  
对方等待这一刻已经太久了。

空气和地面在摇晃，暴怒的默默然冲破了屋顶，焦味弥漫在四周，沙砾像瀑布般从上面簌簌洒落。  
纽特抬起头，踩在瓦砾上，黑色的团雾咆哮在头顶，打他看起来和几秒前一样平静。

“我很抱歉。” 他摸了摸放魔杖的口袋。 “我以为你当时已经死了。”  
格林德沃下的死咒，他只负责处理尸体。但男孩家人的反击影响了他的丈夫的心情。  
留着尸体，男人下达了命令，让麻瓜们来收拾四分五裂的尸体。  
劫后余生的默默然显然看见了家人的残骸，并把他们死怪罪于神奇动物学家。  
“可现在的你也做不了什么。”  
纽特重新露出微笑，看到默默然的身影在他话音结束后晃动了下，魔法力量逐渐减弱，落在了他的脚边。  
男孩依然在呼吸，但呼吸越发微弱。他的手和脖子被烧伤了，惨白的脸上露出了灰色的斑痕。

“默默然会吸食宿主的生命，失控的次数越多，生命流失得就越快。”  
他转动着魔杖，治愈了男孩身体上的伤口。但对内在衰竭的器官无能为力，那是不可逆转的损伤，魔药、甚至生命魔法都无力回天。  
克雷登斯也会是同样的命运。默默然对格林德沃而言只是工具，男孩会被他的丈夫榨干至最后一丝生命。

“这不公平。”  
躺在地上的男孩张张嘴，血液从嘴角和鼻孔里缓缓流下，厌恶又哀伤地瞥了一眼纽特。  
“从来就不会公平。”  
他也从未渴望过身体里的黑暗力量，或是让爸妈用他的生命换取金钱和地位，死亡的阴影永远笼罩在他头顶，终有一天他也会变成眼前男孩这幅模样。然而抱怨也无计可施，他早就接受了现实。

格林德沃在这点上是对的，纽特心想，手掌抚在小腹上。默默然的宿主从不会有好结局，毕竟没有什么会在未来等他们。

 

 

05.

晚饭过后，妈妈告诉他忒修斯和爸爸吵了一架。这不是什么稀奇事，他的哥哥从未放弃反抗，进入霍格沃茨后就开始秘密谋划离开斯卡曼德家。爸妈会让他去抚慰哥哥，他一直做得很好。忒修斯的眼神会平和下来，抱住他后不会提及半点和离开有关的话题。

他就是为此而出生的。爸妈会反复让他意识到这一点。忒修斯拥有强大的天赋，未来自然会为斯卡曼德争取到名誉，但对方的叛逆始终是个难题，纽特需要让忒修斯淡化关于不顺从的想法。  
原本的计划里他应该是个女孩——母亲在怀孕时喝下药水，确保肚子里的孩子拥有健全的生育能力。但爸妈说他依然可以怀孕，能为忒修斯生出一个强大的纯血血脉。所以他总是在忒修斯面前表现得乖巧，尽全力取悦他的哥哥。

 

“西奥？”  
他走进属于哥哥的房间，大一点的男孩半躺在床上，眼睛淡淡地看了眼他后，就移向了别处。  
忒修斯从未这般冷淡地对待过他。对方爱他，抱住他的时候喜欢把脑袋贴在他的胸口，嘴角总会露出宠溺的笑容。  
他做错了什么吗？那想法扼住了他的喉咙，几乎是慌乱地跑到了床边。他不能失去忒修斯，那是他生命的全部意义。

哥哥。他小心翼翼地抓住哥哥的手臂，注意到对方的身体僵住了，下意识地躲开了他的触碰。  
“我不打算再回家了，纽特。” 忒修斯说道，依然没有看他，只是把自己缩在被子里。“我想——至少先和你告别。别告诉爸妈。”

不，不。他摇头，听到忒修斯的嘱咐后又立刻点头。对方的话如同石头，掉落在毛骨悚然的寂静中。他的心一下提到了喉咙，一瞬间天旋地转，纽特自己都能听见声音里的恐慌。  
“是我哪里做得不好吗，西奥？” 他拽着忒修斯的袖子，身体试图凑近时被对方推开了。他杵在原地，因为哥哥的决定无助地颤抖，想再度靠近对方却怕增添对方的怒火。  
“求你了，我可以改。我会成为一个让你满意的妻子。”  
爸妈说他还有很多淑女礼节要学。他太笨了，没有哥哥的半点天赋，乞求是他此刻唯一能做的。  
“你知道这和你无关。”  
忒修斯转过头，灰蓝色眼睛里没有多余的感情。  
“我总归要离开这个鬼地方的。”

 

现在一切都说得通了。  
纽特在忒修斯家门口清理着身上的血迹和灰尘，十几年前的记忆几乎被刻在了脑海里，在睡梦中一遍遍地回放，就为了找出自己的错误。  
事实则是他没有犯任何错。他的哥哥抹去了所有关于他们亲昵的记忆，就为了狠下心离开家里。爸妈的预判没有错，忒修斯确实对他着迷了，只要对方还在乎他就无法逃离爸妈的掌控。他们只是错判了他们的长子在自己身上可以多残忍。

他推开门，把手提箱和大衣扔在地上。忒修斯不在客厅，浴室里传来哗哗的流水声。  
纽特眨眨眼，走向浴室时脱下了剩下的衣裤，一件件扔在走廊上。  
热气环绕在身上，忒修斯并没有诧异于他的出现，做了个手势他就贴上了哥哥的胸口，热水从头顶洒在他们身上，他摸着哥哥的腹肌，抬起头交换了个简单的吻。

“爸妈有说什么吗？”

“他们说你是个忘恩负义的小混蛋。”

他抱住了哥哥的脖子，让对方把他压在瓷砖墙壁上。他的笑容从头到尾就没收下去过，背后的凉意让他轻哼了声，自觉地抬起一只腿勾着忒修斯的腰，得以让男人的手指抚摸在穴口的褶皱处。  
“你心情很好。”  
对方嘟囔了句，但注意力还是在他白皙的脖颈上。  
他没有回复。只是仰起头，方便哥哥亲吻他的喉结。忒修斯的吻很热，从肩膀一路灼烧到小腹，空虚感在大脑里叫嚣着。  
西奥。他无意识地念出了记忆中的称呼，男人不可置信地抬头，纽特意识到他很久没这么叫过对方了，于是他又重复了遍。  
西奥。

一切仿佛回到了从前。  
他的哥哥被他吸引，不再去想其他事情。  
只要有你在就足够了。在夜里，当他们躺在同一张床上，因为身上的疼痛无法入睡时，年轻的忒修斯轻轻抱着他这样说道。

现在忒修斯又是他的了。他真正的、唯一的丈夫。

 

“如果我能让他回来呢？重新成为你们的儿子。”  
他不自在地坐在爸妈的客厅里。妈妈狐疑地望着他，嘴角却为此不经意地上扬。或许她已经猜测到了大概，但纽特不在乎。他知道忒修斯停职的背后是斯卡曼德的势力在作祟。他们不会放过任何一个报复忒修斯的机会。  
“我们一向很爱我们的儿子，纽特。” 他在对视前看向了别处，但阴冷的视线还是让他打了个寒颤。  
“我们会原谅他。但他这次必须要乖乖服从我们的指令。”  
“他会的。”  
纽特抿起嘴唇。也只有他拥有这个能力。

 

“你说什么？”  
他从哥哥的肩膀中抬头，刚张嘴呻吟就从喉咙里窜了出来。交合处的快感吞噬了大脑，他不得不夹紧大腿才避免从忒修斯身上滑落。  
两具肉体紧紧地交缠在一起，忒修斯抱住他的屁股，把他摁在玻璃挡板上继续操他。

一个爱他的丈夫，一个幸福的家庭。他动了动嘴唇，知道很快就可以实现他的愿望了。

忒修斯愣住了，抱住他的手臂晃了下，就和他刚刚得知时一样震惊。  
他在回到忒修斯公寓时先回了趟自己的公寓，亲眼看着桌子上那瓶透明的药水在吸入他的血液后变成了白色。

“我怀孕了，哥哥。”  
他亲吻着忒修斯的耳垂，感受着哥哥重新用力的臂膀。水蒸气飘进他的眼里，呼吸间越来越热。他被幸福的狂喜所覆盖，甚至连声音都充斥着颤音。

“是我们的孩子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章应该能把故事讲完了  
> 不留个kudo嘛（


End file.
